


Angel of Mercy

by SBAndromeda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossover, Sisters of Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBAndromeda/pseuds/SBAndromeda
Summary: First in a series of short fics of Overwatch characters reimagined in the universe of Warhammer 40000.





	

Bolter shells and autogun rounds crisscrossed the battlefield along with the war chants of heretical cultists and Soroitas and with them another world in the Imperium of Man has fallen to Chaos. The local PDF forces were overrun within a week, their remnants either turning traitor and joining in the slaughter or retreating to the last safe space on the planet, The Abbey of the Holy Emperor, defended by the Sisters of Battle. 

The screams of the wounded and dying mixed in with the cacophony of war and Sister Angela Zeigler barely heard any of it. She looked left and right catching her Seraphim squadmates in the eye. They nodded then returned their gazes to their objective, a heretic priest that was driving their forces into bloodlusting rage. Zeigler tensed as she heard her commander, Sister Superior Tureau begin a countdown over the vox. 

 

"Go!" Sister Superior Tureau yelled. Instantly Sister Zeigler and the three Seraphim squads under Tureau's command launched upwards on their jump packs. The fire from the advancing cultists faltered for a moment, suprised at the sudden arival of the Seraphim. A moment was all they needed. Angela pulled the triggers on her bolt pistols watching with satisfaction as the bolts struck the traitors, blowing off limbs and opening chest cavities in fountains of blood. 

The Seraphim landed, still firing their bolt pistols and were immediately surrounded by hundreds of cultists. Two sisters fell, one shot through the head, the other screamed as her leg was cleaved off by a chain axe. As the remaining Sisters started to form a perimeter, Angela pulled the screaming Sister inside and examined her wound. She quickly saw that there was nothing she could do for her and reached into her medicae bag. Angela pulled put a syringe and plunged it into the Sister's neck, muttering a short prayer as she did so. 

As Angela stood back up, Sister Superior Trureau once again gave the order to jump. As Angela fired her jump pack, she didn't see the calm come across the fallen Sister's face. Gazing up into the war torn sky, the Sister's last moments were spent watching her valkyrie, no, angel fly ahead to complete the mission she could not.


End file.
